pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
The Incredibles Trivia
Cameos, in-jokes, re-used animation and other trivia from The Incredibles. Cameos * In Finding Nemo, the comic that the boy in the waiting room was reading was of Mr. Incredible. * Doc Hudson from Cars can be seen parked on the street to the left of the screen at the 1:40:27 mark in the film. Although Cars was released after The Incredibles, development of Cars was well under way. * In Ratatouille, When Linguini first shows Remy his apartment, and he tries to find a place to hide Remy, one of the places he tries is his underpants that have the Incredibles logo on it. In-jokes * At the 1:37:32 mark in the film, Lozano Records can be seen in the background as a tribute to Albert Lozano, a Pixar production artist. * Another building at the 1:39:15 mark is labelled Arriaga & Co after Pixar production assistant Daniel Arriaga. Goofs *When Mr. Incredible crashes into the building trying to save a man, his shadow disappears. *While the family eats dinner at the table, the food keeps changing position. The commentators of the DVD discuss this during the featured scene. *The part in Violet's hair switches sides several times. (This was a deliberate "mistake" by the filmmakers -- hair was so difficult to animate, that to save time and expense, they switched the part in Violet's hair to show her face when needed.) *When Helen Parr is talking on the phone to Edna Mode, although Helen's shadow appears on the wall behind her, the phone and phone cord have no shadows. *When Syndrome reminds Mr. Incredible about his line "I work alone," he is not holding Bomb Voyage in the flashback scene as he did in the original scene (this could, however, be explained as Syndrome's distorted perspective of the event). *When Frozone is taking a drink when the police are at gunpoint, he leaves the water jug on and no water comes out. Other trivia *''The Incredibles'' is the longest running Pixar movie with total running time of 1 hour 55 mins. *In Japan, the film was simply called "Mr. Incredible". *Near the end of the film, Frank Thomas and Ollie Johnston, the last of the legendary group of Disney animators called the "Nine Old Men", make an appearance after the Omnidroid is destroyed. On September 8, 2004, the day that Brad Bird and producer John Walker recorded the commentary for the DVD, Thomas passed away at the age of 92 from cerebral hemorrhage. Four years later, on April 14, 2008, Johnston passed away at the age of 96 from natural causes. The two had also appeared in The Iron Giant as train engineers. *The sequence where, after breaking through an apartment wall into a jewelry store, Frozone is kept at gunpoint by a nervous rookie cop ("I'm just getting a drink") is a direct homage/parody of a similar sequence in Die Hard with a Vengeance. In both films the threatened character is played by Samuel L. Jackson. Even the police officer's facial design is recognizably similar. *This is the first Pixar movie to center on mostly all-human characters. *This is the only major Pixar movie where the Pizza Planet delivery truck from Toy Story doesn't make an appearance. Incredibles Trivia